A typical household bathroom is a small and confined place. Accordingly, there is a limited amount of available storage space for items needed while in the bathroom. As a result, most household bathrooms quickly become disorganized and cluttered, making it difficult, time-consuming and inconvenient to locate items that are needed while in the bathroom. Moreover, the bathroom becomes increasingly difficult to maintain and clean.
The present invention overcomes these and other drawbacks and provides accessories which can be conveniently stored in a bathroom and which allow for efficient use of existing bathroom space.